BOE-2123
BOE-2123 or "Last Resort" was a Bomb Ordinance Expert clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. He favored in deactiving bombs with little time to spare,and was famous for that across the galaxy. Last Resort had the name because he would often leave the bomb chopping to 30 seconds. Last Resort also survived an explosion at the Explosive box centre in 23,BBY. Last Resort was the last trooper in the Bomb Ordinance crew to survive until 19,BBY. Last Resort was killed in 19,BBY when he left a bomb to the last minute and it exploded. Wondering Around One day wondering around the Guard, Fox came across a package that was explosive but he didn't know that. "This is CC-1010,i was just wondering around and I found this package. I am going to bring it in to the box centre for analysis." Fox to the Box to the explosives box centre and left it with BOE-2123 "Last Resort". When BOE-2123 opened the package it exploded. When it did Last Resort moved under the table just before it exploded and then contacted Fox "Commander,the box was an explosvie!" "How do you know?" "It just exploded!!!!" "I'll be right there." Fox then ran with all his might to the explosive centre and found BOE-2123 on the floor clutching his lower leg. "You were lucky you were wondering around Fox." "I know trooper." "Sir I'm pretty banged up here can we get a medic in here.?" "On it's way." After the bombing After the bombing at the Explosive Centre, Last Resort had a broken leg but managed to got back to work a couple weeks later. Last Resort went back into the centre he was almost killed in and started to repair it, Even though he was asked to take it slow by medical officers Last Resort new what to do for the sake of his job. "Now lets see what type of explosive you were." he picked up a bit of left over ordinance that was left over from the explosion and carefully examined it. "Oh my god!!" he said almost dropping the only bit of evidence. "This is BOE-2123 and I request a cleaning team. And a sample I have taken of left over ordinance." "Yes Trooper we will send a team and a Ordinance specialist to tell you what type of bomb it was." Last Resort sat down and looked at the wreckage of his Explosive Centre. Then the cleaning crew came and Last Resort said "I want this whole place cleaned THROUGHLY. I want to see my reflection on the floor,got it?" The team nodded and got to work. "Were is the sample?" Said the Ordinance man. "Here" he passed it to him and said right away. "This here is one of the most powerful explosives known to man. It's an explosive used to blow metal on Mustafar." "Say what?" "When you opened the box the cool air made the hot air combine,meaning they grew and grew until it exploded,Killing everyone in the room but you." "I was the only one in the room." "You were?" "Yes,the others were out for lunch.Clone commander Fox bought the box in and I had to check it out." "Hmm." the Ordinance man walked away and said. "You're one strong trooper BOE-2123 keep it that way." Working back at the Explosive Centre Many months the Explosive Centre was back up and running. Last Resort was just putting the finishing touches to the Centre when CST-1202 made an appereance. "Last Resort,by order of Commander Fox, this Explosives Centre is now back up and running. You did an amazing job,and are one of the best in the business." "Thank you Rain.Thank you." Explosive situation When Last Resort was in the Explosive Centre he left for lunch and then came back to see the centre up in smoke. He droped to the ground and said "How the hell did this happen really?" Then CST-1202 walked up and said "Well that an Explosive situation." "Rain! What happened?" "I don't know but we have vison of what happened." "All I did was leave for lunch nothing else." "Until then,you must come and work with us at the Guard.If this is the second time in as many months someone is out to get you." "If they are trying I see a body lying in the rubber over there.." They went to the rubber and pulled out the body of half alive Coruscanti underworld civilian Shepard Halfire. "Shepard? why did you try to attack me?" said Last Resort. "I wasn't trying to kill you I was trying to kill someone else who worked at the centre. Not you Resort never you." "I'm sure,but you are almost dead so we cannot offer medical assistance." Last Resort called in for a cleaning crew to knock down the centre and rebuild it stronger and more tough then the last one. Training more Bomb experts Last Resort was then held up by Commander Fox who said for him to train more Clone Ordinance officers so that more clones who weren't useful could be useful for something. Last resort agreed and started to train some more COE (Clone Ordinance Experts). "You are all here so you can learn how to disarm explosives. My name is BOE-2123, you can call me Last Resort." "How'd you get that name?" said one recruit. "I got it from disarming explosives at the very last second." "Oh cool." said the recruit."I am going to teach every single one of you how to disarm explosives. Obivously these ones have been rigged not to explode,so you should be lucky.I've had to re-build this place twice,thanks to explosions. I don't want a third time.Time to start"